milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Victor Verliezer
Victor Verliezer is a businessman, the co-inventor of C.I.D.D., and former colleague of Clyde. He is voiced by Joel McHale. Personality He is an extremely charismatic businessman with little to no empathy for others. He has a very high opinion of himself, comparing himself to historical figures such as Galileo and Einstein in spite of having taken most of his inventions from his former colleague, Clyde. Victor has a very low opinion of the general public, regarding them as puppets he can manipulate at will for the sake of business. Physical Appearance Victor is a slender man with light skin and short black hair. He wears a grey sweatshirt with a black v-neck collar and a pair of round glasses. His pants are completely black, worn with a belt that has a small grey belt buckle. He wears a pair of grey sneakers with black stripes on the sides, white soles, and white laces. History In "A Clockwork Origin", Victor begins giving a presentation on robots, which ends disastrously with C.I.D.D. running away to find his origin. Victor gives chase and eventually captures the robot. After an argument with his old colleague, Victor goes on a rant mocking the public, which, unfortunately for him, gets live streamed by Milo, Melissa and Zack. Almost immediately, he goes out of business and loses everything. Relationships Clyde Rickenbacker Clyde used to be his old business partner before signing away the rights to all of his inventions, which Victor took full advantage of. Even now they bring up old arguments, with Victor getting irate when he finds out that Clyde still doesn't know the literal value of a dollar. C.I.D.D. Victor is incredibly cruel to C.I.D.D., even going as far as to beat him with a hockey stick as he claims that the robot can feel pain. He sees C.I.D.D. as nothing more than a machine he can make a profit off of; because of this, he's gone through great lengths to erase the robot's memories of Clyde and punishes him with electricity when he continues to remember his past. Because of C.I.D.D.s potential to make him money, Victor puts a major effort into getting him back when he runs away, and even fights against Clyde to get him back. Milo, Melissa, and Zack He chose Milo to stand on stage during his demonstration and interrupts him to make the conversation suit his presentation. When he runs into the kids again later, he gives them gift cards as thanks for finding C.I.D.D. before chasing them down after they escape with the robot. The three of them managed to put him out of business after they secretly live-streamed his rant against the public. Gallery Quotes Appearances Season One *"A Clockwork Origin" Season Two *"The Ticking Clock" Trivia * Victor's last name, "Verliezer", is the Dutch word for "Loser". This is one of the occasional Flemish/Dutch references made in the Milo Murphy's Law and Phineas and Ferb continuity. This also makes his full name an oxymoron, as "victor" is another word for "winner". * Victor seems to be based on co-founder and former CEO of Apple Inc., Steve Jobs. * Victor bears resemblance to Tobias Trollhammer's assistant. * Joel McHale, the voice actor of Victor, also voices the Old Norm Head from Phineas and Ferb. id:Victor Verliezer Category:Characters Category:V Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:VTech Category:Humans Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males